The Beauty and The Beast
by SuperDarkRose
Summary: Belle, a beautiful young woman, with the voice like an angel, must find a way to move on after being sentenced to living with the beast of Ikebukuro.  Will she suffer, or will she somehow find a way to soften the monsters heart.  ShizuoXOC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One normal day in the city of Ikebukuro, a young woman was out and about enjoying every moment of having a day off. It's not that she didn't get days off, it's just that she didn't get them too often.

On days like this she would usually go about, and enjoy the clear skies, and warm weather.

People would see her out, and realized that she was free to enjoy herself. Pretty much everyone knew her, expect a small few, who hardly looked past to see their noses, or cigaretties.

Most people knew her for being a hard worker, and sometimes works too hard. For her though, she can't help herself, if she didn't have something to do, then she would be completely bored all the time. Better to be busy than bored.

In one word, this woman's name was, Belle. Anyone who heard the name Belle, would note two things. One: She was always kind, and never said a single bad thing about anyone. Two: She always helped anyone who needed her help, and even times when they didn't want help.

She always thought herself to be, somewhat, a decent person, but on this very day, she would start to think that she had done something horrible wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

1

Belle, the beauty of Ikebukuro, was currently snacking down on a delisous ice cream cone. Strawberry delight to be exact. Anything strawberry happened to be her all time favorite.

While eating down on the last bites, she realized to herself, how lucky she was to actually have a day off. Curious to why how this came to be, but to her it didn't really matter. As long as this had nothing to deal with her being fired it didn't matter at all.

She was heading over to the down town park to see the local artist. Every time a day like this came, many amuture artist came from all over the city to display their works of art. Some would even offer to draw a picture of the person looking at their works.

She loved watching them make beautiful works of art, she had always wished that she could be just as talented as they were, but alast, her art would have come to same level as that of a preschooler.

While walking the crosswalk to the other side, maybe she would have noticed that she was walking right in the middle of Ikebukuro's most famous attractions.

She felt a rush of something going past her really fast. It narrowly missed her, just grazing the left side of her face. She felt a small scratch being placed on her beautiful face. She didn't mind it though, because her mind was too preoccupied with the fight that was breaking out on both sides of her.

Belle looked to her right, and as the dust cleared she saw the one person she'd never expect to meet around this area of town. The man stood his ground without a single scratch on him. He was smirking, and had a glent of amusiment in his eyes.

It was the notorious raven-haired, informant. Otherwise known as Izaya Orihara. She wondered as to how he could act so calm, even though he almost got smashed to pieces by a vending machine.

She couldn't help but stare, but her stare was broken off, by the sound of a low growl, that only got louder into a scream.

"IZAYAAAAAA!"

She looked to her left quickly to see the monster, the beast, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, otherwise know as Shizuo Heiwajima. The blond was currently walking over towards her, but not to her, but towards Izaya. He walked over and grabbed the clostest lamp post and ripped it out of the ground, almost as if it weighed like a piece of paper. He then went back to stalking towards his prey. His eyes on fire, ready to kill.

Belle was frozen. Frozen to the place, out of fear. She wasn't afraid of these two men, it was the situtaion that she was now currently in. She was now standing between two of the most dangerous men of the city. _What should she do? Should she run? If she ran though would she get hurt in the process? _

All these things were running through her mind, but were interupted, when something unknown yanked her arm around to where she was now facing the beast.

A switchblade knife was pressing onto her throat, threating her not to make a single move. She could feel a cut to her throat, not bad, but didn't dare see what would happen if she moved.

_'Why, why is this happening, and on my day off!' _She thought to herself. She knew exactly who it was that had grabbed her, but she was getting extremly angry with him for doing this.

Whatever game this guy was playing, it worked, because Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks after seeing what just happened. He snarled at him, and went to throwing the lamp post away. _'Damn, he's playing dirty today.' _Shizuo thought to himself.

The informant simply smirked even wider, and went to asert the situation. "Hey Shizu-chan, what's the problem? Too scared to hit a girl.˜"

This just made the beast snarl at the informant. He knew that the flea was right, he was afraid, but not about hurting Izaya, but by hurting the woman. He could hit a man any day, but he never in his life would he ever hit a woman. Not unless he had too.

He stood his ground, unable to do anything. What could he do? What should he do? He just stared at the informant, wishing his head would just brust into flames.

He knew he couldn't do anything more, and just angried him more, at his own weakness, and to add to his downfall. He heard that damn flea start laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! God your just so predictiable. Though I do enjoy our little game, I still have a schueduel to keep, so I'll be going now." He laughed again, knowing he had won their little game once again, but this was short lived when he felt a sharp pain in his gut.

Belle, who had been watching the scene the whole time, was waiting for the opperitnute moment, while the informant was distracted, and then she would make her move. She was pissed, she was basically just called a child, and she knew she was defintly not going to take that.

So, when the informant was having his last victory laugh, she slide out her right arm out slowly, as not to be seen, and thrust it back with all her might.

Apparently it did the trick, because the informant loosen his grip enough, for her to grab the knife and throw it away. She then went to throwing her left foot back, and kicking his shin. He made a grunting sound, and let go of her completely.

She quickly spun around and faced the informant. He looked up completely shocked, and only saw her once before his lights were knocked out. Belle threw her fist back, and smashed it into the informants face. She heard a break, and knew she had broken his nose.

The blow to his face hit him hard enough to knock him to the ground. He then went to holding his nose, growning in pain. _'How, how, how, how, how could this happen!'_ He thought frantically through the pain.

The woman, seeing that he wasn't getting up any time soon, turned around, and ran off. She still didn't want to take any chances, so she took the long way home.

After the woman had run off, Shizuo still had not moved a single inch, and at the moment was in a state of shock. No one had ever had gotten a beat in on Izaya. All except Simon. Frankly, he was extermely impress, and for the fact that a woman did it, made it even more impressive.

Where did that woman get all that strength, and the bravery to go against Izaya. His mind was buzzing on trying to figure out what that woman was thinking.

It didn't matter though, as long as she was safe, then it didn't matter. So, he did the only thing that he thought was nessicary at the time.

He went to his pocket, and brought out his cigarettes. He pushed one into his mouth, quickly lighting it, and taking a deep drag out of it. This seemed to calm his nerves. He then went to walking over to where the groning informant lay, and stared down at him.

The beast had never seen the flea, so weak. This brought a smile to his face as he went in for a swift kick to his stomach. The informant gasped, and grabbed for his stomach, trying push the pain away.

The beast let a loud laugh, which caused many passerbyer's look over. He then leaned down toward's the informants ear and whispered. "I hope that the rest of your day goes well, because you know that my day will be. One more thing, I may not have gotten you today, but someday I will be your downfall." With that he blew smoke in the informants face, causeing him to cough, and he stood back up to walk away.

He started feeling his pocket vibrate, and got out his phone to see that Tom needed him to come back to work. So, he closed his phone putting it away, and putting his hands in his pockets. He could actually say that he was pretty satisfied. Satisfied that that damn flea had gotten what he deserved, and the woman no less. A woman brave enough to go up against Izaya. Maybe now that damn flea would know that he wasn't king of the whole freaking universe.

He walked off with a smile on his face, and somehow knew the rest of his day would probably just as well, but he never knew how muchhis life would change in less than an hour.

Back on the street the informant was trying all his might to stand up, but to no advail. He was pissed. Beyond pissed. _'Is this how Shizuo feels when he's defeated?'_ He wondered to himself. _'How could he let some lower insignifigant human get the best of him. A female no less!' _He thought frantically. He normally thought this to be impossible.

He knew he would figure out a way to black-mail, damage, and all out make her life a living hell. First off though, he would have to get his nose fixed, and he was going to need alot of pain pills, in order to get over the pain.

He finally pulled himself up into a standing position, without getting dizzy, and started to limp towards the underground doctor's home. He knew he was going to have to explain, and he knew he was never going to let this down.

This happened to be the first time that he had ever lost to the beast. He knew that he was not going to let that happen again.

Though he was very angry at first, he soon was very giddy. He would be able to find out more about this unknown beautiful woman. This woman would happened to be his new plaything, and he found his new toy very interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for your viewing pleasure. **

**I'm so sorry about how sucky the grammer, spelling, and such. I hope you can look**

**pass all this and enjoy the story instead. I am still learning, about being a good writer.**

**Any advise is always welcomed.**

**Plus, if there is anything you see is needed I will try to improve or add.**

**Thank you guys, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

**Yet?**

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Belle had nearly ran half way towards her home, before she slowed down, and tried to gather her breath.

She started walking at a good pace again, thinking that she was safe, but she kept taking backwards glances, just out of that nervous itch that someone was still watching, or following her.

She kept a safe pace, but her mind was still racing. _'How, w-why, why did this happen!'_

All she could tell herself was, 'It was all just some dream, and I'm going to wake-up, go to work, then come back home. No worries!'

It just didn't add up. Though in all this stress she was experiencing, none were compared to what was going to happen tomorrow.

A huge sigh went through her. Tomorrow was going to be a living hell.

Somehow in the back of her mind, she had that little nag that her day was just getting started.

* * *

><p>She arrived at her apartment in no time at all. Though she had the whole day to spend, she thought it best to spend the rest of it indoors.<p>

She could dive into a good book, and be taken away on a far off journey, into a world where anything, and everything can happen.

Ice cream is always a warm welcome, but because of her mishap earlier. Ice cream didn't sound as wonderful anymore. So, she decided to just snack on some fresh strawberries. Again, she loved strawberries.

She smiled to herself at the welcomed thought, but the smile faded when she came across her apartment door.

The door was broken into, the hinges had come off, and the door lay on the floor in pieces.

Frozen. That's all she felt when she saw the sight. She could care less if something like this had just happened to her alone, but her father who she lived with, she did care for. Her father was sick, and had gotten to the point where no one would care for him, so out of the love of her heart she allowed her father to live with her.

She was scared that something awful happened to him, but she had to be brave. For her father. If she was brave enough to give a punch in to Izaya, then she was brave enough to face whatever intruder dare enter her home.

Gathering all of her courage she quietly walked up to the front, and then stepped inside. Taking a good look around, she notice that many of the pictures were thrown, the side lamp was broken, and many of their furniture was either broken or thrown at some far of corner of the apartment.

She slowly made her way across the room, towards her father's room. Somehow she knew something was wrong when she didn't hear any music. O.k. her father was notorious for listening to music, of any kind, and then listening to it everyday.

Most of the time it was classical, and how she had gotten to the point where she would make-up song for the music. She grew up with no t.v. but with music. So, her time was spent singing, singing, and singing. To some point where her voice was heard as the voice of an angel.

So, not hearing any music made her nervous. Also for the fact that she had completely forgotten that she had nothing to defend herself with. She wanted to kick herself, because of her stupidity, but there was no time for that she had to get to her father and make sure he was alright.

She turned the corner towards her father's bedroom, she saw nothing and continued towards it. She risked a moment to call out to see if he would answer, just to see if all this was some sort of joke, but as she went to call out a hand came over her mouth.

She started to kick, punch, and scream with all her might at the unknown attacker, but to no avail. The intruder had covered her mouth with a chloroform filled cloth, she tried her might to hold her breath, but it was too late the toxic smell had already enter her mouth, and she was currently struggling to stay awake.

There was one last moment where she tried to claw at her attacker, but it couldn't be help the chemical had consumed her, and her eyes felt heavy as they fell closed, she swore she saw her father, but wondered why he wasn't trying to help her.

All this was cut off when everything went dark, and the thought of having a good day's off was far behind her.

* * *

><p>Heading towards his next job asidement should have been the last thing on his mind, but after what happened today, he now had two things on his mind.<p>

The beast was known pretty much everywhere in the city, and most of time when people saw him on the prowl, they knew to stay out of his way.

Right at the moment, he was content, and didn't have a worry in the world. For he just watch not too long ago, his archenemy Izaya get his ass handed to him by a young woman.

He smiled at the thought, watching it display in the back of his mind over, and over again. Smoking another cigarette, he fell into a steady pace, staying close behind Tom, who was content himself in not having to worry about The Beast going on a rampage. For the moment at least.

The Beast didn't have the pleasure of having many friends, but Tom seemed to be an exception, mostly because he was able to provide him a secure job. Where other places did not.

He was grateful to have this, even though the down side to this was, having to deal with annoying assholes, that got on his nerve on a daily basis. Just for the fact that they whined about the dumbest excuses. When everyone knows that it's just them trying to get out of paying their rent.

Right this moment they were heading over to an apartment with such person there. He knew that even though his day was going well now, but he felt as if it wasn't going to go to well in a moment.

He didn't understand it either, as he looked up at some buildings that they were passing, they seemed clean, and well lite. Many people with a higher amount of money lived in these type of neighborhoods. Mostly retired elderly, or sick.

The thought that someone like this was having money issues, was astounding. Then again, it could be some person who went off and spent all their money without any regrades to what they were doing.

Which seemed to tick The Beast even more. Why would someone with money go and waste it? Were they that self centered to even see what they were doing?

Oh well, he guess he could care less. As long as they paid without a fight, then he wouldn't have to get angry, but somehow, he certainly felt it coming.

They entered the building, and started making their way up the stairs. They took stairs, because the last time they took an elevator, Shizuo very nearly ended up tearing the door open, and jumping, so they preferred stairs. Yeah, stairs were much safer.

It didn't matter much, since they didn't have a long ways to go, they stepped onto the floor and headed to where the apartment would be.

Upon, coming on the apartment they stopped, and surveyed the wreckage of the doorway. Shizuo knew what this meant, this meant that he was going to have to get his hands dirty, and kicks some ass.

He knew this, because right by the far end of the apartment, near an open window, was a bunch of thugs, which looked busy duck taping a young woman's hands, feet, and mouth.

The Beast, and Tom entered the apartment, and as soon as they entered the thugs all stopped what they were doing and looked up at them.

This was the moment where Tom knew what was happening next. He then presumed to step towards the kitchen, which was trashed, and allowed Shizuo to do his thing.

Shizuo did just that. He stepped closer over towards the thugs, and in a very calm state went to take his dark sunglasses off, and tuck them away in his front vest pocket.

The thugs seeing him do this started to panic, and glare at each other, shouting remarks about what was about to happen.

"Why didn't you say that Shizuo Hewajima was coming here!"

"Hey, this isn't my fault! You said we were going to get paid big for this, I just went along with what you said!"

"Don't play the blame game, you bastard! You got us into this, NOW, get us out!"

It was already too late though, The Beast had finally been released, and he wasn't going to go back to his cage until this was finished.

He swung his fist at the guy opposite to the girl, and sent him flying against the far off wall. He could have sworn he heard a crack, but didn't care or hear for that matter. All that he could concentrate on was on these dumb asses.

The guy holding onto the girl, instantly let go of her, and started to take off, but not before Shizuo grabbed his arm, and threw his out the window, he landed on the fire escape. His nose was bleeding profusely, and his arm was defiantly dislocated, but that didn't stop him from dashing down the fire escape.

Shizuo would have gone after him, if he didn't have one more to deal with, he turned around ready to pounce on his next victum, when he spotted him grab a knife, and pull the girl up, to where she was now endangered of being stabbed.

The Beast, would have charged, but now, for the second time that day, he was left without a clue on what to do. The girl was still unconcuse, and defenseless. He stood his ground unable to do anything.

"Hey, hey what's you gonna do now! You can't do nuthin'! That right because I have the upper hand, and you can't do anything to stop me!" The guy was holding the knife dangerously close towards the girl's neck, and was still in danger, because of this dumb asses fear of dying.

While the guy was talking smack though, Shizuo had grabbed hold of a frying pan that was thrown on the floor, and slowly made his way over towards the man, somehow the man never noticed him, just until he was right there.

It was already too late, Shizuo made a quick move, and smacked the knife away, and whacked the guy in the face with the frying pan. A cut split across his face, and he went flying across the room, towards the door.

Throwing his hands on his face he, gathered himself up and took off out the door, never once looking back, and thanking some god that he didn't die. At least not yet.

Shizuo, tried with all his might to hold back from chasing the guy down, he knew he needed to stay, and make sure the girl was at least alive.

He threw the pan down, and stooped down next to the girl. He worked on her feet, then her hands, until he got to her mouth, he then stopped when he heard another voice call out.

"Ar-are they gone?" The voice belonged to an elderly looking man, who crawled out of some small broom closet. He then stood up and surveyed the damage.

"Damn, those bastards destroyed my home! What am I going to do now?" He slide a hand threw his thinning hair, ans sighed at the sight.

This is when something clicked inside the Beast's head, "Hey, did you say that you lived here?" Shizuo questioned the man.

"Why, yes I do. I would thank you for the help, but I think it would be best if you left." He started towards Shizuo, but stopped when The Beast laid the girl down, and stood up to the man.

Tom had come out of hiding as well, and was walking over towards the next fight to come. The man stopped in front of the elderly man, and started questioning him as well.

"Well, now I don't think that's going to happen. Why would you want us to leave? Aren't we capable of helping you?"

"No, no, no, no, no, of course not. I just would like to do this on my own. You know sentimental reasons."

"What about the girl?" Shizuo asked sticking a thumb towards her direction.

"Oh her! She'll be fine, just needs some rest is all. No worries. Now if you'll excuse me.

The elderly man started to push the men towards the door, but not before The Beast had a few words to say before leaving.

"So, you just happened to have some guys break into your home, and try to rape your daughter, and you did nothing!"

This caught the elderly man off guard, and also Tom as well. Shizuo turned towards the man looked at him dead on.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know what was going on! I know you knew that were coming because you planned for this to happen! Didn't You?" Shizuo was up on his anger now, and yet again he had to deal with another jackass.

"Wait! Wait! You don't understand!"

"Oh, I don't do I!" He growled this out, and grabbed the man by his shirt, and slammed him on the nearest wall.

The man let out an oof, and started seeing stars. Tom came up, and knew what was going to happen next.

"If I don't understand what's going on, then start explaining!" Shizuo shouted at the man.

The man was trying his might not to panic, but it was showing more than he could know.

"Please! Please, I meant no harm, I just couldn't go on without paying something!"

"So we're going to give up your daughter as your payment for your debt! Right?" Shizuo started gripping the man's throat.

"Yes, I know it was wrong, but I have nothing left, and I could have them taking my stuff!"

"Bullshit! Your just another scumbag bastard like those other jackasses that were just here! Your no better than they are! So, this means you have to deal with me! Pay up, or get a face full of concert. Your choose." Shizuo was to the point of ripping the guys head off.

He was growling, and gritting his teeth together getting ready for his next attack, but was stopped when he felt someone grab him.

He went to swing his arm at the unknown intruder, but stopped when he saw who it was. The girl was holding onto his arm, looking up at him, with he mouth un-taped, and looking on the verge of hitting someone herself.

"Please, please don't hurt him." She said, with her big brown eyes.

The Beast had encountered all kinds of different things of beauty, but she was probably the most beautiful person he's ever seen before. He was left at a state of awe. He had no idea of what to do next, so he did as she requested and let the man go.

He dropped to the floor, coughing, and holding onto his throat. The girl ran over to him, and looked to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright?" She asked helping the man to stand up.

"Yes I think I'll be alright."

"Good." After this responds she then slapped the elderly man's face.

He stepped back, because of the reaction more than from the hit, and looked at his daughter in shock. Shock that his daughter had actually slapped him.

She stood her ground though, and just glared at the man like he had just insulted the president. His mouth was agape like that of a fish out of water.

At the moment, Tom, and even the The Beast were stunned. The Beast was stunned for second time that day. He then realized that this young woman was much more familiar than he thought.

She then something did another thing that sent him into a spiral. She turned towards the two men, and confronted them on a deal.

"If you leave my father alone, I will take his place, and pay off his debt. So, take me instead."

Now, this was truly a moment where Shizuo was a lost for words. He had never encountered anything like this, but at the moment there was really nothing else he could say except.

"You would...take that bastards place?"

She stood her ground defiant, and strong, and replied. "Yes I would, but if I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you are going to have to come with me, if I did." Tom was now at a lost for words, even though he never said much anyway, but in a situation like this. Maybe he should have done something, but if she was able to pay off the debt, then all this didn't really matter to him.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and breathed in a single breath, knowing what her fate was going to be like from now on. She stepped a single step forwards.

Took in another breath and said, "You have my word."

The Beast nodded once, and stepped back to lead the way out of the apartment. Not before her father grabbed her sleeve to try and convence her otherwise.

"Please, Belle, don't do this! Don't you know who he is? Don't you know what he does when he gets angry? He's a beast! He'll torture you, Kill you!"

She pulled her arms out of his grasp, and answered. "I know who he is, and what he's capable of, but do you know what! I don't care! I don't give a damn about what other people say, and you know another thing **Dad**! It will probably a whole lot better with **Him**, than with **You**!"

With that she quickly grabbed all her things into a single suitcase, and the rest in a back pack, that she always carried with her. She started making her way out of the apartment when she heard her father call out one last time.

"Please, you have to know that I had no choose!"

She just looked back once and said, "Oh, really! I think that's bullshit, because you always have a choose." With that she gathered herself together, and proceeded to head out of the apartment, into her new life.

She heard the footsteps of the two men following her, and she knew that today, really turned out to be the worst day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**O.k. I'd like to thank those of you who have favored, or are now following the story. **

**It truly gives me more of a push to keep writing, and keep moving.**

** Thank you for that, and please review, because I encourage it for not only modivation, but also advise.**

**Thank you again, and see you in the next chapter!**

**Dark Rose**


End file.
